Secret
by NiteLoves
Summary: Miley and Lilly have gone from being best friends to completely in love. But will they be able to keep their relationship a secret or will the truth come out and strain their love to its breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

"You know we can never be open about us," Miley said, pushing Lilly's hair behind her ear and laying her own head back down on her pillow.

"I know, but it doesn't make me love you any less." Lilly kissed Miley softly. Miley returned the kiss more passionately and Lilly didn't object. Lilly slipped her tongue into Miley's mouth, swirling it around. Miley ran her hand over Lilly's soft breast, the pink nipple hardening in return. Lilly's hand snaked down Miley's naked body and between legs and began rubbing gently.

A sharp knock on the bedroom door quickly snapped the two girls out of their makeout session. "Miley! Lilly! Breakfast's ready!" Robby's called through the door.

"Coming in a moment dad!" Miley called back as Lilly hopped out of Miley's bed and back into her own, just for safety.

"Hurry before it gets cold!" Robby's voice was heard yelling back as his footsteps retreated back to the house.

"Thank God we stay in the barn, we'd be screwed if we in the house." Miley said getting up and walking over to her dresser to find some suitable PJs. Lilly couldn't help but stare at Miley's gorgeous body. She couldn't believe she was so lucky.

Miley pulled on a pair of pink Pajamas bottoms with red hearts on them and a cute tank top to match. Lilly followed suit wearing a pair of yellow star printed blue bottoms and a yellow cami. "All ready?" Miley asked.

"Yup. We'll save the crazy monkey sex for later," Lilly said with a smile.

Miley laughed and kissed her forehead. The two girls headed in for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls sat down at the table, Jackson was already drowning his pancakes in maple syrup. Miley grimaced, "is it really necessary to put _that_ much on? I swear to God you'll die of a heart attack."

"At least if I do I won't have to see your ugly gob every morning," Jackson shot back. The siblings began firing insults at each other, as usual.

"IT IS BEFORE 8AM. WOULD THE TWO OF YOU QUIT BICKERING?!" Robby shouted over the voices of the two teens.

"Sorry, dad," the two replied, looking down and eating their meals.

"Thank you," Robby muttered from behind the news paper he had just opened.

The food was passed around and the table, all eating their fill. Once finished, everyone cleared their plates and loaded them in the dishwasher. Miley and Lilly ran back out to the barn to shower and change.

"We need to find somewhere we can be alone," Miley said, putting the finishing touches to her makeup.

"I know. It would be nice to not worry about someone walking in on us for once," Lilly added pulling on a jacket. "Ready?"

"Ready babe," Miley answered, grabbing her backpack.

* * *

"Mrs. Marks is _soooo_ boring," Lilly leaned over and whispered to Miley.

"I know, why does she have to teach English? She could have at least chosen math or something where she wouldn't have do so much reading aloud with that monotone voice," Miley replied. Lilly giggled, "And what's with her temper?"

"GIRLS! I AM SPEAKING!" Mrs. Marks yelled, which only made the two girls giggled more. They covered their mouths and tried to regain composure while the teacher glared at them.

Once they had quieted down, Mrs. Marks continued on with her lecture, "even after Jane is sent to Lowood, she still faces mistreatment from authority figures. They are made to cut their hair and are not permitted nice clothing or food, how are these rules hypocritical, though? Yes, Sarah?"

"_**Well**_," Sarah started in her over-enthusiastic voice, but the bell rang before she could speak.

Miley and Lilly jumped out of their seats and bounded into the hallway. "Thank God we missed Saint Sarah's speech" Lilly said, grabbing Miley's hand as they walked down the hall. Miley jerked her hand away, giving Lilly a look. "Shit, sorry," Lilly uttered under her breath "I forgot."

"It's okay, I just don't want anymore to notice."

"I know."

"When we get home?" Miley offered.

"Yeah, just two more periods to wait."

"Ooooorrrr" Miley gestured towards the janitors closet.

"But what if-"

Miley put her finger over Lilly's lips, "it's lunch, no one will be around here." Miley pulled Lilly into the closet and locked the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I haven't updated in awhile! School has been hectic, but I'll try to update as much as possible.**

* * *

Their lips were pressed together and bodies intertwined barely before the door was closed. The girls kissed hungrily, moving at a fast pace. Miley placed her hands on Lilly's hips, drawing Lilly towards her own body until they were grinding. Lilly's hands moved up and down Miley's body, messaging Miley's ass and breasts gently.

Miley moved her hands inside Lilly's shirt, pulling it off until Lilly's curvaceous body was in full view. She snaked under Lilly's bra and began messaging forcefully. Miley pinched Lilly's nipples gently. She moaned, her nipples pricking up in return.

Lilly lay down on the floor and Miley unzipped her jeans and moved them out of the way way. She rubbed Lilly through her thong until the fabric was soaked through. Once the thong was out of the way, Miley inserted two fingers into her girlfriend and pumped in and out of her vigorously. Lilly moaned loudly as Miley inserted another finger and the blonde thrust herself into the brunette's fingers. "_More_" Lilly pleaded, and Miley responded instantly, adding a fourth finger. Lilly reached her climaxed and the two girls collapsed panting loudly.

The bell rang. "Wait, is that the bell for 6th period?" Miley asked.

Lilly grabbed her phone from her backpack, checking the time, "Yeah..."

"Shit" Miley mumbled and the two girls gathered their belongings and put on their clothes.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a turn" Lilly said guiltily.

"There's always after school, my dad doesn't get home till late" Miley said winking as the girls parted ways.


End file.
